


Vampire kiss

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Vampire kiss

Shinonome had heard many rumors at his stay in Nohr, but only one caught his attention.

Probably because it involved a certain prince he liked.

"Siegbert has really sharp teeth. Some say they've seen him drink the blood of a wild animal!"

At first he thought they were hilarious, they really made up some great stories over here at Nohr. Then he realized he wasn't just listening to those rumors because he found them funny, but because he was curious to see if they were true.

When he finally catches a hold of Siegbert with free time he asks him.

"Hey," he trails his fingers to his face, cupping his cheek with his hand. He feels the sudden heat rising in the boy's cheeks at his action. "Is it true that you're a vampire?"

The flustered look the prince had held now turned grim.

"Can I look at your teeth?" He asks teasingly, but he's genuinely curious.

The blonde boy thrashes in his arms. "No! That's rude, Shinonome! Learn to respect people's boundaries!"

He chuckles. "That just makes it even more suspicious, like you're hiding something from me."

"I'm not!" He shouts but is taken off guard when Shinonome grabs his chin and forces his mouth open with his fingers. His index finger touches his teeth and he whistles because _how_ _hadn't he noticed._

"Fangs."

"S-Shino..."

He lets go off him when he hears the plea. "It's not...I can explain. My teeth are just naturally like that. I'm not a...vampire."

The Hoshido prince smiles and grips the other boy's hand.

"You sure? You don't need to drink blood to survive?"

He glares at him but Shinonome ends up finding it cute.

"I don't. I eat the same things as you do."

"Lies. You hate eating my Mother's cooking even though it's so delicious."

"I-," He gasps. "I'm just not used to Hoshidan cooking, that's all..." 

Shinonome laughs and pulls the other prince into a hug. "I'm just joking with you, Sieg."

The Nohrian prince clearly gives him a skeptical look but he stays quiet, enjoying the taller boy's arms around him. 

He was so muscled, so unlike him.

He feels a hand touch the back of his head and he tells himself he hated how touchy Hoshidan people were but in reality he loved when Shinonome touched him. 

"Will you have any free time later?"

"Maybe after training, why?" He asks genuinely, pushing himself away from the boy's arms.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you. You know, just you and me."

He feels his cheeks reddened and he coughs when the other prince smirks. He will not let himself be made a fool of by this boy.

"I might consider it." He replies stiffly and he hates how it feels like he's asking him out on a date even though of course it isin't, they're just friends. Friends who touch and spend a lot of time together.

It wasn't his fault he felt this way, who wouldn't after meeting a person like Shinonome?

"Great!" He says enthuastically and pats Siegbert's shoulder. "Meet me where we always go to spar."

"All right..." He answers when the boy leaves him alone with his worries tucked down. 

Meeting where they dueled sounds ominous and Siegbert was sure he didn't want to fight him, especially by the looks he's been giving him recently. It made his blood boil but in a different way from when they fight.

He's going to be alone with him.

His hands go to his face as sudden anxiety and self awareness hits him. 

Shinonome wants to spend time alone with him.

* * *

"Your teeth feel nice."

He gives a low moan when the boy's lips leave his. The lust in the Hoshidan man's eyes was apparent and it made Siegbert want to run off even though he also wanted this. He was scared because it's even better than what he had expected.

"You kiss really good, too." His lips are on him again but this time he just gives him a peck before he's smiling at him again.

"I like kissing you."

Siegbert frowns. That's so embarrassing to say, but Shinonome never cared.

His hand is on his and he's leading his fingers to his exposed neck and his tanned skin looked so incredible.

"Siegbert."

There's a serious look in his usual smiling face. 

"I want you to bite me."

He furrows his eyebrows and he feels his heart about to stop.

"Mark me," His voice is deep and he's almost growling like an animal, trailing Siegbert's fingers on his neck so he feels where he wants to be bitten.

"Mark me and make me yours, Siegbert."

"All this because you think I'm a vampire?"

The prince laughs. "I find the idea really hot and...I find you really attractive." He smirks at him. 

No one had ever called him attractive, just handsome like his Father. The words held a different meaning coming from Shinonome.

"I don't...I don't know if that's a good idea. I've never done it before."

"You've never kissed anyone and you did it amazingly, what's so scary about trying new stuff? You'll get the hand of it."

He sighs because he can't compete with Shinonome, it was impossible to change his mind when he was set on something. He kept on making his fingers touch his neck and the softness did make him want to taste Shinonome, but not in a vampiric way.

"Can't I just kiss your neck..." He  whispers, embarrassed at the lewd words coming out of his mouth. 

"But that's so cliché, and boring. Let's do something more risky, and I really wanna feel your teeth on me."

God, this boy would be the end of him.

He leans his head closer and rests his head on his shoulder admiring the man's collarbone and Adam's apple. 

He had never bitten anyone before. Did he want him to draw blood to?

"Are you going to do it?" The prince asks almost impatiently.

"I will, just...let me focus." He says nervously as he touches the boy's neck. Shinonome lets out a few hums at the gesture.

He gives the side of his neck a tentative lick before he places a small kiss. It seemed too romantic for Shinonome, but he still seemed to be enjoying it. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and shut close.

"That's right, exactly like that. You're doing so well, Sieg."

The praise felt nice so Siegbert urged forward and let his teeth sink in into the boy's skin. It felt no more different than biting into a cut of meat, but this felt softer and living.

"Ah...yeah. Sieg, it feels so good." The Hoshidan prince moans, it felt so weird and intimate. Siegbert didn't understand why he was liking it.

"Bite deeper."

He tries to. 

"Hmm..."

He continues to bite even if it's just to listen to him. He knew Shinonome could be loud and vocal but...not like this.

He had closed his eyes, but when he feels a metallic substance on his lips he pushes away, his eyes shutting open.

"S-shit, Shino! There's blood coming out, I-I went too far!"

The boy opens his eyes and touches the wound that did in fact had blood leaking out, but instead of worry he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey hey, Sieg. It's fine." He moves to hold the boy in his arms. "That's exactly what I wanted and oh man, it felt really good."

Siegbert feels his cheeks turn red, redder than the blood on Shinonome's neck.

"Gods..." He's trembling and he knows it. Why did seeing blood on Shinonome affect him so much.

"I'm sorry, Siegbert. It it bothers you so much I won't force you to do it. I thought you might like it too."

He takes a deep breathe. "I'm not wild like you, Shinonome. Seeing pain when it should be pleasure...I don't get it."

"But it wasn't painful! It felt amazing. I wish," He trails his hand on his neck and Siegbert feels his chest ache. "That we could do this more often. And other stuff too. I wanna try everything with you."

He's looking at him with his glowing eyes and Siegbert can't look away. He wishes Shinonome wasn't so alluring.

They stay like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other in their arms before Siegbert remembers he has to meet with his father.

* * *

"So is it true? Are there real vampires in Nohr?"

When he's back home Mitama showers him with questions about Nohr and their customs. He always enjoys the attention he gets but being asked about something regarding his boyfriend made him want to stay quiet for the sake of secrecy and intimacy.

"I guess you could say they do." He says smiling at her. 

_And I'm his and he's mine._

 


End file.
